


hold me (just stay with me)

by saturnsjoon



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Flying, M/M, excessive handholding, only nampil being soft, theres really no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsjoon/pseuds/saturnsjoon
Summary: wonpil really doesn’t like flying.namjoon is there to help.





	hold me (just stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially the result of me being bored on a 2 hour flight and feeling soft 
> 
> un-betaed, title from Hold Me by eric nam bc i have no creativity

“excuse me?” 

namjoon looks up, seeing a boy around his age gesturing towards the seat next to him. 

“could i come in?” the boy asks, his sweet tone complimented by a small smile. for a moment, all namjoon can think of is how beautiful he is. 

he nods, before standing up and letting the other past, watching him stuff his backpack beneath the seat in front of him before sitting down again. the boy types something on his phone quickly before tucking it away again. he’s bouncing his feet, twinning his thumbs. 

“nervous?”

the boy nods weakly, seemingly shy of admitting so. 

so namjoon keeps talking, asking the boy whatever comes to mind. his name (wonpil), where he’s going (visiting his sister), or if he’s got a hobby (playing the piano). he manages to keep wonpil distracted as they take off, as he’s in the middle of telling a story about how he once dropped his keyboard in the middle of performing. He’s an animated talker, namjoon notes. 

it’s cute. he’s cute.

their conversation flows easily, as though they’d known each other for years rather than the mere 30 minutes they’d been on the plane. somehow they click, avoiding all awkwardness or need for several ice breakers. keeping the conversation going doesn’t feel like a task. 

its not until the plane shakes there’s a change. as if instinctively, wonpil’s hand shoots out, grabbing namjoon’s arm tightly. he notices quickly, letting go of the other. 

“i’m sorry i-“

namjoon cuts him off by grabbing his hand in his own. 

“it’s okay”

wonpil just nods, biting his lip as if stopping himself from apologising again.

for every shake, wonpil squeezes his eyes shut, the grip on namjoon’s hand getting tighter. 

even as the shaking stops, wonpil doesn’t let go. 

namjoon doesn’t mind. 

maybe he should. maybe he should find it weird to hold hands with a stranger. maybe he’s out of his mind. but something about the scared look in wonpil’s eyes—or maybe it was the way he smiled at him, made it seem so natural. 

—

they land shortly after, wonpil drawing his hand back as he notices it’s still wrapped around namjoon’s. there’s a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. 

wonpil stops them just short of the bag drop, gently grabbing namjoon’s wrist. 

“before you go,” he starts softly, voice sounding shy. “could i give you my number?”

namjoon blinks. 

wonpil blushes again. 

“you can say no! of course. i just enjoyed talking with you and i kinda don’t wanna say goodbye for good”. 

_screw it_

namjoon pulls him in for a hug, earning a surprised yelp from the smaller. he doesn’t hug him too tightly, in case it’s out of the other’s comfort zone. 

(it’s not, he assumes, considering how wonpil hugs him back pretty much instantly)

—

“who was that guy you arrived with?” hoseok asks at one point during their drive. he’s not looking at him, focusing on the road ahead of them. nevertheless, namjoon smiles softly. 

“just someone”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Twitter: [Saturnsjoon](https://twitter.com/saturnsjoon)  
> CC: [_rubxna](https://curiouscat.me/_rubxna)


End file.
